Different
by Amaya Ryuuki
Summary: Semua berawal dari takdir. Heiji Hattori adalah manusia setengah shinigami. Dia terjebak dan tidak bisa memilih. Bagaimanakah kisah hidupnya? Apakah hanya nyawa manusia yang bisa didapatkannya? Apakah ada cinta juga?  Review please,


**Different**

Chapter 1 : My Destiny

Disclaimer: Detective Conan is belong to Aoyama Gosho-sensei

"**Senyum adalah emosi… Emosi yang dikeluarkan senyuman jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan tangisan dan amarah… Hanya saja senyum itu memanipulasi fakta…"**

Seorang pemuda berjalan menuju anak kecil yang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjang sebuah kamar yang dindingnya berwarna merah muda. Gadis kecil itu memeluk boneka kelinci yang ukurannya lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Wajah gadis itu menujukkan sebuah kedamaian. Dan terdengar lirij bahwa gadis itu sedang menggigau. Gadis kecil yang memiliki poni, dan baju tidur panda. Wajahnya sungguh lucu.

Pemuda itu menatap hampa pada sang gadis kecil. Pandangannya mengisyaratkan keibaan yang luar biasa. Dengan pelan, dia menggerakkan tangannya yang terselimut jubah hitam panjang. Berniat mengusap wajah sang gadis, namun raganya tidak bisa. Tangannya tembus begitu saja melewati wajah manis si gadis kecil. Hal itu membuat pemuda tadi merasa sedikit khawatir. Namun, belum banyak waktu yang dia habiskan untuk mengamati di gadis, dia melirik ke lengan kirinya. Terlihat di sana garis hitam yang melingkar. Dan semakin lama garis hitam itu semakin menghilang mengikuti sumbu.

"Maafkan aku ya…" bisik si pemuda.

Lalu setelah ujung garis hitam di tangannya habis, dia mengayunkan sabit tajam ke arah tubuh si gadis kecil.

.

Pemuda berkulit hitam berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya. Di sepanjang perjalanan banyak siswa yang memandangnya. Mulai dari pandangan tertarik bagi para gadis, dan pandangan meremehkan dari pemuda-pemuda di sekolah. Namun pemuda itu tak banyak pikir. Dia terus berjalan sampai akhirnya sampai di depan pintu. Melongok sebentar, lalu masuk dengan acuh. Melihat teman-temannya yang sudah heboh sendiri entah untuk apa. Dia berjalan ke bangku baris dua dari pintu nomor tiga. Tasnya dilempar ke meja dan hampir saja meleset. Dengan keras pula dia dudukkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Hei, Heiji-chan! Kenapa kau?" teriak salah seorang temannya yang sedang berkutat dengan bola basket di tangan.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Heiji menggeleng, "bukan apa-apa… Aku kurang tidur… Jadi malas…"

"Kenapa? Kau judi ya?" tebak pemuda tadi.

"Enak saja!"

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Heiji banyak menguap dan membuka-buka lembaran buku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana arahnya. Padahal biasanya dia selalu memperhatikan benar apa yang diajarkan gurunya, bahkan tak jarang dia dengan percaya dirinya mengerjakan soal dari guru-guru yang menunjuk. Tetapi tidak untuk hari ini. Entah kenapa hal itu berlangsung hingga pelajaran usai. Dan keanehan dalam dirinya tadi membuat dia berlari menuju atap sekolah untuk menghilangkan kebosanan.

Sesampai di atap sekolah, Heiji memandang lurus senja yang mengeluarkan cahaya merah kuning luar biasa. Kakinya berjalan pelan menuju ujung lantai atap. Tangannya memegang pagar kawat dengan sedikit mencengkeram. Emosinya mulai keluar walau tidak sedikit. Sepertinya sesuatu hal buruk menyeruak di otaknya.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul sesosok hitam dengan iringan angin kencang di belakangnya. Sosok berjubah yang memegang sabit tajam. Kedatangan sosok tersebut membuat Heiji yang tadi termenung sekarang mau tak mau menolehkan kepala ke belakang. Hingga matanya berbenturan dengan wajah dibalik tudung jubah itu. Heiji tak mengeluarkan banyak ekspresi. Dia hanya diam mengamati.

"Oi, Hattori! Sedang apa kau?" tanya sosok hitam itu. Tangan kirinya memegang tudung lalu melepaskan penghalang kepala tersebut. Terlihat di sana, rambut hitam kecoklatan yang pendek, berhembus kencang. Namun setelah itu angin pergi seakan sosok itu telah tidak membutuhkan iring-iringan angin lagi.

"Bukan apa-apa…" balas Heiji cuek. Dia membalikkan tubuh dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pagar kawat. Tidak peduli apa pagar kawat itu cukup kokoh untuk menopang tubuhnya yang serasa tak bisa berdiri.

"Kemarin kau menjemput nyawa lagi?" tanya si sosok hitam. Tubuhnya mulai bergerak menuju tempat Heiji berdiri. Jubah hitamnya menyapu debu-debu yang ada di lantai atap. Sedangkan sabit tajam dan panjang yang di tangan kanannya, terseret pelan dan menimbulkan bunyi mengerikan.

Heiji mengangguk lalu menguap, "ya… Kau sendiri, Shinichi?" Heiji balas bertanya.

Sosok hitam yang disapa Shinichi tadi menggeleng. Sekarang posisinya sudah berada tepat di depan Heiji hanya saja berjarak dua meter, "tidak… Dewa sudah tiga hari ini tidak menyuruhku… Makanya aku ke tempatmu, soalnya di sana membosankan!"

Heiji tersenyum pahit, matanya terpejamkan. Membuat efek menyeramkan jika ditambah dengan rambut coklat hitamnya yang bergerak pelan. Raut wajahnya tidaklah begitu jelas, "beruntung…" balas Heiji dingin.

Shinichi memiringkan kepalanya, menggeleng pelan. Agaknya dia sedikit prihatin pada pemuda berlogat kansai di depannya itu. Perasaan ibanya mulai muncul, "sudahlah, Hattori… Ini memang tugas kita… Kau jangan protes, jika Dewa melihatnya dia bisa mengurungmu lagi…" hiburnya. Walau sebenarnya kata-kata tadi lebih pantas disebut ancaman dari pada hiburan.

"Aku tahu…"

"Kalau bisa, aku ingin menggantikan tugasmu… Tapi itu mustahil…" kembali Shinichi mulai proses menghiburnya.

Heiji membuka matanya. Dia mendongakkan kepala ke atas untuk melihat langit sore yang berwarna jingga. Berbeda dari biasanya, tidak ada burung camar yang terbang di sana, hanya biasan-biasan cahaya, "Aku tahu…" Heiji mengulang kalimatnya.

"Karena itu… Bisakah, kau terima takdirmu?" seakan ingin menulis sebuah surat perjanjian, cara bicara Shinichi terdengar menginginkan sebuah janji.

Hening. Tidak ada suara di antara mereka. Angin pun tidak berhembus. Menimbulkan keheningan luar biasa antara dua makhluk pencabut nyawa. Shinichi tidak berniat memecah keheningan. Dia diam dengan sabar, menunggu jawaban dari temannya.

"Kalau itu… Aku tidak tahu…" balas Heiji setelah diam beberapa lama.

Shinichi menundukkan kepala, membuat tudung yang berada dipunggungnya bergerak, "Sudah ku duga…" katanya lemah.

Heiji tersenyum, menatap lurus pada mata berwarna biru milik temannya yang berjubah hitam, "hei hei, tenanglah Shinichi … Tidak perlu kau pikirkan dalam-dalam!" bujuk Heiji.

Shinichi berhenti menunduk, dia memanggil kembali angin agar menemaninya. Alhasil angin datang dan kembali mengibarkan rambut serta jubah hitam yang tengah digunakannya, "Heiji… Senyum adalah emosi… Emosi yang dikeluarkan senyuman jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan tangisan dan amarah… Hanya saja senyum itu memanipulasi fakta…"

Melihat wajah Shinichi yang begitu serius dan tatapannya yang begitu tajam, Heiji terdiam. Apalagi Shinichi memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Heiji' bukan 'Hattori' itu berarti dia memulai pendekatan antar sesama teman yang begitu dalam. Sebab Shinichi adalah tipe formal di suasana unformal. Dan kejadian sekarang ini adalah kebalikan.

Heiji masih terdiam. Tidak berani berbicara juga tak berniat berbicara. Tidak pernah sebelum ini dia mengetahui untaian kalimat yang diucapkan temannya tersebut, sampai dia mendengarnya barusan. Tidak ada rumus seperti itu sebelumnya. Senyum adalah emosi? Hipotesa yang menarik dan bagi Heiji cukup benar. Agaknya karena Heiji mengalami emosi itu dalam senyumnya, kata-kata Shinichi tadi sudah bukan lagi sebuah hipotesa.

Heiji menghentikan senyumannya. Tak ada gunanya juga terus tersenyum. Itu hanya sebuah paksaan untuk menyembunyikan masalah. Sebab temannya sudah tahu semua. Maka dia masih diam. Menunduk. Tak berani menatap mata biru itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu… Aku tunggu kau dipertemuan minggu depan…"

Dan Shinichi kembali memanggil angin, dan menghilang bersamanya.

.

.

Heiji menguap. Membuang buku misteri yang sedang dibacanya ke lantai kamar. Dia berbaring, memikirkan kalimat yang dikatakan Shinichi tadi sore. Sebenarnya bukan masalah itu saja. Ini masalah emosi. Oh, tadi bukankah sudah dijelaskan? Heiji harus menerima takdir. Itu berarti dia menolak kan?

Ini semua adalah masalah Heiji. Sepenuhnya masalah Heiji. Bukan masalah cinta atau keuangan. Bukan juga masalah hutang atau pelajaran. Ini adalah masalah takdir. Takdir yang menggariskan dimana dia harus menjadi shinigami, alias penjemput nyawa manusia. Ya, shinigami. Shinigami yang berjubah hitam serta membawa sabit tajam. Shinigami yang bertugas menjemput nyawa orang. Lebih buruk lagi, takdir mempermainkannya, Heiji menunaikan tugas ganda. Yaitu, pemuda biasa dan shinigami.

Bukan seperti siang hari manusia, tapi malamnya shinigami. Bukan. Heiji bisa berubah menjadi shinigami kapan saja. Saat dia mendengar suara dari Dewa yang menyuruhnya bertugas –dan faktanya suara itu hanya bisa didengar Heiji sebab suara itu berasal dari dunia shinigami–, maka dengan segera dia akan berubah wujudnya menjadi sosok menyeramkan shinigami. Sasaran yang akan dicabut nyawanya biasanya tidak disebutkan oleh Dewa, Dewa hanya menyuruhnya menuju sasaran itu dengan cara menghilang. Karena kuasa Dewa juga, shinigami yang menghilang secara spontan karena tak mengetahui sasarannya, akan sampai ke tempat tujuan. Di saat itulah Heiji baru akan tahu siapa yang nyawanya akan dicabut.

Cara mencabut nyawa itu sendiri sebenarnya tidak sulit. Heiji akan diberi waktu untuk proses pemusnahan roh dengan raga itu. Jika Dewa memberi tugas, dengan sendirinya akan muncul garis hitam yang melingkar di lengan kirinya. Cara kerja garis itu seperti sebuah hitungan mundur dari bom waktu. Hanya saja, bom menggunakan jam, ini menggunakan sumbu korek api sebagai perumpamaan. Sebelum garis itu habis, Heiji bisa mengulur waktu perubahan wujudnya, atau biasanya dia malah mengobrol dengan sasaran untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Namun, ketika garis hitam itu habis, Heiji harus mengayunkan sabitnya ke tubuh orang yang akan mati. Dan tamatlah jalan hidup sasaran di dunia nyata.

Heiji sendiri tak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa mendapatkan takdir semengerikan itu. dari seluruh shinigami yang ada di dunia shinigami, Heiji satu-satunya yang manusia. Semua adalah shinigami asli, mereka terlahir dan dilatih langsung oleh Dewa lalu menjadi shinigami. Berbeda dengan Heiji, yang memang sejak lahir juga shinigami. Hanya saja dia bisa menjadi manusia biasa. Entah itu harus disebut dengan keajaiban atau bencana.

Awalnya Heiji sangat terpukul. Semua kenyataan tak bisa diterimanya, bahkan sampai sekarang. Umur 12 tahun, dia sudah harus menjadi shinigami yang siap bertugas. Dan tugas pertama adalah mencabut nyawa neneknya sendiri. Heiji sungguh tak kuasa saat berhadapan dengan sang nenek yang tengah tidur sambil terbatuk-batuk di rumah sakit. Heiji menangis begitu keras –tapi suara dan wujudnya hanya bisa dilihat sasaran–, dia tak bisa mengayunkan sabit tajam ke arah neneknya yang sedang tersenyum melihat dia. Heiji berlutut meminta maaf, tetapi waktu terus berjalan dan garis kematian –garis hitam yang melingkar di lengannya– semakin habis. Jika dia terlambat menjemput nyawa, dia bisa terkena hukuman dari Dewa. Tapi nenek Heiji dengan suara ramah, bersedia dijemput nyawanya oleh Heiji.

Tahun berlalu, ratusan oh bahkan ribuan nyawa telah dijemput oleh Heiji. Mulai dari ibu, ayah, teman, tetangga, guru, juga penjahat, telah menjadi sasarannya. Banyak kenangan pahit disaat dia menjemput nyawa. Tangisan disaat ayah dan ibu. Makian disaat teman dan penjahat. Paksaan disaat guru dan tetangga. Semuanya. Dari keadaan mereka yang sedang tidur, sedang di rumah sakit, atau kecelakaaan. Semua itu adalah kepahitan yang tak akan pernah manis. Mengayunkan sabit saat orang itu meregang nyawa, atau orang itu malah sedang sehat jasmani rohani. Bahkan tak jarang Heiji mengayunkan perlahan sabitnya, agar sasaran tidak kesakitan saat rohnya ditarik.

Heiji berkali-kali protes kepada Dewa tentang keadaannya. Tentang wujudnya. Heiji ingin hanya memiliki satu tubuh. Entah itu hanya manusia atau shinigami. Heiji tidak peduli. Dia hanya tidak ingin menjadi sebuah penghianat. Ya, itu adalah sebutan bagi teman-teman yang Heiji jemput nyawanya. Mereka dengan lantang akan berteriak bahwa Heiji adalah seorang penghianat teman dengan cara menjemput nyawa. Padahal itu adalah sebuah tugas. Yang Heiji sendiri tidak pernah mau melakukannya. Sangat terpaksa. Tapi mereka tak pernah tahu dan mengerti keadaannya. Karena memang roh sasaran itu tidak akan bisa menyentuh shinigami dan akan langsung pergi ke akhirat.

Namun, dengan tenang Dewa akan selalu menjawab kegelisahan Heiji dengan kalimat 'Itu takdirmu…'

Heiji muak dengan jawaban itu. Lalu memberontak. Tapi tidak bisa. Dewa yang berkuasa. Dan Heiji hanya seorang hamba yang berlutut dan menurut. Karena itu tak jarang Heiji terkena hukuman karena pemberontakannya tersebut.

"Heiji… Ada tugas untukmu…" suara Dewa tergiang di telinga Heiji.

Heiji bangkit dari posisi berbaring, dia duduk dan diam mendegarkan. Pikirannya menerka-nerka siapa yang akan dia temui nanti, "baik… Siapa dia?"

"Teman sekelasmu, Okamoto Kinji…"

Heiji membelalakkan matanya. Okamoto Kinji? Dia kan orang tadi pagi mengobrol dengannya. Kenapa Okamoto harus meninggal sekarang? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Dan kenapa juga lagi-lagi harus Heiji yang menjemput nyawa orang yang dia sayangi?

"Tu-tunggu Dewa! Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa harus aku yang menjemput nyawa sahabatku sendiri? Kenapa Dewa?" Heiji berteriak kencang. Hatinya terasa sakit mendengar sahabat yang duduk tepat di belakangnya, sahabat yang sangat menyukai basket bahkan minggu depan berjanji pada Heiji akan mengajarkan cara lay-out pada Heiji yang tak becus basket sama sekali, sahabat yang setiap pagi selalu memberi salam dan menyebut namanya dengan embel-embel –chan, sahabat yang selalu memberi senyuman hangat saat Heiji lelah dengan tugasnya sebagai shinigami. Tapi kenapa sahabat seperti itu harus meninggal sekarang, dan dia yang bertugas menjemput nyawanya?

Ini tidak adil.

"Itu bukan urusanmu… Jemput saja nyawanya…" balas Dewa.

Heiji sekali lagi membelalakkan mata. Tidak percaya dengan jawaban sang Dewa. Seakan Dewa sama sekali tak mengerti kesedihannya, "Dewa… Ku mohon… Sekali ini… Jangan… Dia satu-satunya manusia yang berteman denganku… Aku mohon… Jangan aku yang menjemput nyawanya…" Heiji terbata. Dia mengeluarkan air mata. Tak sanggup menahan tuntutan seperti itu. Terlebih tanpa sadar ingatannya berputar dan memberikan hasil senyuman Okamoto yang sangat khas.

"Lakukan tugasmu Heiji… Atau aku akan menyuruhmu menjemput dua nyawa sekaligus…"

Heiji tersentak. Menjemput dua nyawa sekaligus? Itu adalah tugas sulit. Sangat sulit. Sebab jika akan menjemput dua nyawa, dia harus memotong tubuhnya menjadi dua agar timingnya bersamaan. Dan hal itu menyiksa. Tentu saja. Sebab dia harus memutuskan tangan dan kakinya sendiri. Rasa sakit itu akan berakibat padanya di dunia nyata. Bisa-bisa dia tak dapat masuk sekolah. Tak ada satu pun shinigami yang ingin menjemput dua nyawa sekaligus. Sebab begitu menyusahkan.

"Dewa… Bisakah kau beri tahu aku… Apa yang menyebabkan Okamoto mati?" tanya Heiji dingin. Seperti biasa dan seterusnya, dia tetap tidak akan bisa merubah kehendak Dewa. Dan harus merelakan kepergian temannya itu.

"Dia dibunuh… Selebihnya kau cari tahu sendiri…"

Dan suara Dewa pun menghilang.

Heiji melihat lengan kirinya. Sudah terdapat garis kematian di sana. Lalu Heiji mengambil jimat untuk merubah dirinya menjadi shinigami. Dan menghilang menuju tempat Okamoto akan tewas.

.

.

Suara hembusan napas dingin menggebu di keheningan malam. Bertambah dengan kencangnya angin yang membuat suasana hening itu berubah menjadi mengerikan. Di atap gedung yang tinggi, terdapat seorang tengah bergeletak lemah di atas lantai yang dingin. Orang itu tengah terengah sambil mengatur napas. Detak jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat. Terlebih sedari tadi darah terus keluar dari perutnya. Tangan kanan dan kirinya mencoba menutupi cairan merah kental yang keluar dari perutnya yang berlubang. Di sampingnya tergeletak sebuah pisau yang bersimbah.

Angin datang begitu kencang. Lalu angin itu dengan sendirinya merubah bentuk menjadi pusaran yang tiba-tiba ketika angin sudah pergi, dari balik pusaran muncullah sesosok berjubah hitam yang berpegangan sebuah sabit tajam. Sosok itu menurunkan tudungnya sehingga wajah di dalam menjadi tak begitu terlihat. Dengan dingin sosok itu berjalan mendekati orang yang tengah meregang nyawa tadi. Sabit tajam yang berbenturan dengan cahaya bulan, memantulkan sebuah sinar terang yang menyilaukan mata. Sedangkan si pemilik sabit, masih dengan langkah mudah berjalan untuk melakukan tugas, yaitu menjemput nyawa.

"Kau… Shinigami?" tanya orang yang sedang berbaring lemah, dengan suara lirih. Walaupun sudah mengetahui kedatangan sosok hitam, dan juga mengajak bicara, tetapi orang itu sama sekali tak berniat mengalihkan matanya dari tetesan darah yang mengotori baju serta membasahi lantai, dan beralih ke wajah sosok hitam tadi.

Sosok yang dianggap shinigami itu hanya berdiam diri. Dia memandang lurus pada perut orang tadi. Tatapannya hampa sekaligus miris, seakan tak sanggup melihat darah yang keluar. Apalagi membayangkan sakit yang dirasakan orang itu. Dan benar saja, kepala sosok itu mendongak, memilih menatap awan hitam yang mengiringi bulan. Entah kenapa, setiap jenisnya datang, angin selalu bertiup kencang dan awan kadang berubah hitam. Semakin memperburuk suasana mengerikan yang ada.

"Iya…" balas sosok hitam itu. Dengan ragu sosok itu membuka lengan jubahnya agar bisa melihat garis kematian yang terlukis dengan sendirinya di tangan kiri si pemilik.

"Aku… Hhh hhh… Maksudku… Heiji… Itu kau kan?" tanya orang itu dengan terbata. Semakin mencoba berbicara, semakin terasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Okamoto… Kau…" sosok shinigami bernama Heiji tak berniat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Terasa kedua matanya mulai menjatuhkan tetesan air mata. Rupanya sekarang dia tak bisa mengeluarkan emosi dengan senyuman.

"Heiji-chan… Aku senang itu benar kau… Hhh hhh… Bisakah… Kita bicara… Sebentar? Sebelum… Waktuku… Habis…" orang tadi –Okamoto berbicara dengan lirih.

Heiji hanya mengangguk menerima.

"Aku senang… Selama hidup… Bisa berteman denganmu…"

Heiji menangis. Tanpa suara.

"Hanya itu… Yang ingin… Aku sampaikan… Sekarang… Jemput… Nyawaku…" entah karena senang atau ingin menghibur, tetapi Okamoto tersenyum ketika mengatakan hal itu.

Heiji terduduk lemas. Dia berniat memegang tangan Okamoto, tetapi semua itu sia-sia. Tangannya hanya seperti bayangan, sebab tak bisa menyentuh, "sebelum itu… Katakan padaku… Siapa yang membunuhmu, Okamoto?" desak Heiji ketika dia mengingat kata-kata Dewa tentang Okamoto yang mati dibunuh.

Okamoto menggeleng pelan. Sekarang dia sudah berani menatap mata Heiji. Dia melupakan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, karena sadar sebentar lagi rasa sakit itu juga akan hilang. Bersama dengan nyawanya.

Heiji yang mengetahui bahwa Okamoto enggan bercerita, terus berusaha mendesak, bagaimana pun dia harus tahu orang macam apa yang tega membunuh temannya yang sangat baik ini. Emosi mulai keluar dari pancaran matanya. Sedangkan garis kematian semakin bergerak menuju ujung, "ku mohon, beri tahu aku… Akan aku tanyakan padanya, kenapa dia harus membunuhmu!"

Okamoto tetap menggeleng.

"Hattori! Sedang apa kau? Jemput nyawanya sekarang!" terdengar suara Shinichi dari alam shinigami.

Heiji menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat. Dia belum selesai menanyakan hal penting itu pada Okamoto. Dan, yang benar saja, kenapa waktunya harus habis sekarang?

Tidak bisa.

"Okamoto! Jawab aku!" desak Heiji.

"Hattori, waktunya habis! Jemput nyawa itu sekarang!" masih terdengar seruan keras dari Shinichi. Tampaknya Shinichi sangat khawatir jika Heiji tak bisa menyelesaikan dengan tepat waktu. Sebab itu bisa berakibat fatal bagi Heiji nantinya.

Heiji masih menanti jawaban dari temannya yang sedang di ambang kematian. Dia benar-benar tak bisa menjemput nyawa di saat seperti ini.

"HEIJI" kesabaran Shinichi habis.

"Selamat tinggal Heiji-chan…" bisik Okamoto.

Dengan berat hati, Heiji beridiri. Mengayunkan sabit tajam ke tubuh Okamoto yang terbaring tak berdaya. Dan dengan sekejab roh sudah terlepas dari raga Okamoto. Roh itu terbang dengan bebas menuju alam baka.

Suara Shinichi sudah tak terdengar lagi oleh telinganya. Suara angin pun pergi entah kemana. Yang tersisa hanya isakan tangis Heiji yang mengantar kepergian teman baiknya. Heiji melepas tudungnya. Dia menatap kea wan. Melihat sudah seberapa jauh roh Okamoto melayang. Heiji menatap dingin pada jasat Okamoto yang sudah tidak membukan mata. Pisau yang tergeletak di sana, menjadi tumpuan tatapan tajam Heiji setelahnya. Dan setelah itu, Heiji menyadari sesuatu, dia ingin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku berjanji… Akan menemukan orang yang membunuh Okamoto…"

* * *

><p>Minna-san, sebelumnya ada yang ingin saya sampaikan. Saya minta maaf dengan telatnya update Reverse World ch 6, bukannya saya tidak mau meneruskan. Hanya saja entah kenapa sulit menyusun, ide saja tak ada. Oh ya, soal Karate, Death, and Love itu sebenarnya sampingan. Yah, maafkan saya lagi, terlalu nekat membuat 4 fic –yang satunya bukan fandom ini– dengan jadwal update yang tidak karuan. Ngg… Oleh karena itu, untuk yang punya ide buat Reverse Worldn-ya bisa review di bawah atau pm ke saya, agar cerita itu bisa hidup lagi. Nanti ide anda akan saya susun. Onegaishimasu!<p>

Hum… Silakan review untuk fic yang satu ini! Apaan aja boleh, mulai dari sekedar say update, atau malah request siapa yang pengen dijemput nyawanya oleh shinigami. Kayaknya ide saya kali ini berlebihan ya? Aneh dan nggak wajar. =="


End file.
